


Everyday

by akxmin



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Branding, Come Marking, Dib is So Done, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Future Fic, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Only Mentioned Gir, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Voice Kink, Xenophilia, Zim is a Little Shit, i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Dib no cree que haya conocido a nadie más hermoso, y Zim que debería reemplazar su compañero humano lo antes posible. Ó, también titulado como un vistazo a una mañana en la vida diaria de Zim y Dib.Three-shot. PWP.También en Wattpad.





	1. Rosa pastel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace poco volví al fandom de IZ así que decidí dejar este pequeño aporte al ZaDr. Estaba escuchando a Ariana y esta historia se me ocurrió de un momento a otro; básicamente son sólo Zim y Dib demostrándose amor. Dib ya debe estar en su mayoría de edad en este fic y debe ser más alto que Zim por casi una cabeza, sólo para que se hagan una idea. Y aunque aún no habrá sexo real en esta parte igual es re sucia así que si no les gustan las escenas demasiado explícitas es mejor que **no lean este fic** (literal no habrá trama, solo porno, si vienes buscando buenas historias te aviso que esta no es una de ellas¿?). En fin, disfruten la lectura.

****Son las siete de la mañana. Y lo primero que recibe a Dib mientras éste baja apresuradamente por las escaleras, es la extraordinaria, maravillosavista, de esos muslos glaucos y delgados mientras su pequeño amante se pasea en silencio por la cocina.

Había despertado mentalmente preparado para una comida sana y nutritiva, no para el desenfrenado deseo de  _devorar_  el cuerpo del otro como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Pero ahora el prospecto inicial había sido borrado por completo de su mente, y en cambio se encuentra tragando saliva con fuerza mientras mira a Zim inclinarse ligeramente para alcanzar algo en uno de los cajones inferiores. El vientre de Dib es repentinamente invadido por una sensación de calor mientras el irken le concede una vista espectacular de esa piel suave apenas cubierta por la tela de su propia camisa azulada.

Logra ahogar una exhalación tórrida desde el fondo de su pecho mientras mira fijamente las tentadoras piernas del contrario, y pronto parece que no puede bajar las escaleras lo suficientemente rápido. Zim se da la vuelta justo cuando escucha a Dib tropezar en la cocina, con una cuchara en mano y una mirada ligeramente descontenta plagando sus rasgos.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —el irken pregunta, dirigiendo su mirada rubí brevemente hacia su torso desnudo antes de volver a su rostro, y Dib sonríe, porque aunque fuese sólo para distraerle, esa era la razón principal por la que solía dormir sin una camisa.

Dib corre una de sus manos no tan sutilmente a través de su pecho, peinando su alborotado cabello con la otra mientras se acerca al pequeño irken sin decir una palabra. Una sonrisa ladina recorre sus labios mientras invade el espacio personal de su adorable novio. Las manos del moreno terminan en su cintura mientras los presiona a ambos cómodamente contra un lado de la encimera.

—Quería saber a dónde había ido mi almohada favorita —contesta el joven en un barítono suave, con la voz aun áspera por el sueño, y Zim nunca va a admitirlo, pero la deliciosa lexía que sale de la boca de Dib hace que su  _squeedly spooch_  cosquillee con excitación. Se siente estremecer ligeramente cuando percibe esas grandes manos colarse hábilmente bajo la tela y abrazar sus delgadas caderas—. Hueles  _bien_.

Zim por poco olvida la razón por la que estaba en la cocina en primer lugar; el cacillo descansa con torpeza en la palma de su mano mientras inconscientemente se relaja ante el contacto cálido del otro, le permite el acceso a su piel mientras siente los labios contrarios dejar besos húmedos a lo largo de la coyuntura de su garganta.

—Bestia insaciable —se las arregla para decir, abandonando la cuchara en algún lugar de la encimera, mientras intenta ( _en vano_ ) alejar a Dib; porque lo único que quiere en este momento es comer sus malditos waffles, además de que justamente acaba de limpiar los asquerosos restos de la noche anterior sobre su piel. Simplemente, no.

Desafortunadamente para él —o no— se encuentra un tanto distraído. Sus finos dedos se extienden sobre la piel pálida del pecho de Dib, acariciando la piel suave adornada con escasas cicatrices de sus batallas pasadas, ganando un suave apretón en sus caderas a cambio. Sus manos se deslizan luego hacia el abdomen del humano y esconde una sonrisa, porque Zim secretamente ama que la carne plana pero flexible alrededor de esa zona sea una indicación que su humano está sano y comiendo bien. Además, se convierte en un cojín maravilloso cuando está exhausto y lo único que quiere es una almohada cálida y cómoda.

—Lo siento,  _cariño_  —Dib murmura, con la boca aun recorriendo esa piel verde y lisa; con sus manos aventurándose un poco más debajo del suave algodón de la tela de su camisa, rozando apenas la parte interna de los muslos ajenos. Zim tiembla ante la sensación, inesperada, pero excitante, por lo peligrosamente cerca que esos dedos están de rozar su entrepierna.

—Ridícula larva —suspira el irken, tragando el nudo en su garganta mientras el joven comienza a trazar la lengua sobre su cuello. Cuando finalmente siente esa longitud endurecida por la excitación presionarse contra uno de sus muslos, su cabeza comienza a girar.

Esto provoca una risa suave de los labios de Dib, quien deja un casto beso en la línea del pulso del otro antes de alejarse, provocando que los propios labios del más pequeño se contraigan al ver esa sonrisa casi desagradablea la que está tan acostumbrado desde que se conocieron hace años; y que a pesar de todo, no cambiaría por nada en el universo. Sí. Zim daría casi cualquier cosa por ver esa misma sonrisa todos los días.

Siente las manos de Dib acariciar la parte posterior de sus muslos, esos dedos hundiéndose un poco más en su carne, y su cuerpo naturalmente se arquea ante el contacto. Zim se sobresalta cuando el otro lo levanta de repente desde sus muslos, envolviendo sus piernas instintivamente alrededor de su cintura, antes de ser dejado en el borde de la encimera. Y Zim ahoga un jadeo, porque Dib sabe lo débil que es ante ello; ante la forma en que su compañero humano puede parecer un tanto magro y delicado, pero puede tomarle en brazos con tal facilidad.

Al igual que cuando Dib lo empuja contra una pared justo antes de hundir su polla dentro de él, manteniendo a ambos tan sólidamente en su lugar que Zim sólo puede emitir sonidos inteligibles mientras toma todo lo que el otro le da.

El irken ahoga un gruñido bajo cuando siente unas grandes manos recorriendo sus muslos en movimientos suaves mientras se aferra ferozmente a los bíceps del moreno, quien no puede evitar gemir cuando siente a su amante frotarse lentamente contra su miembro endurecido a través de las capas de ropa que los separan y una boca húmeda en su cuello con la intención de bañar la piel de alabastro con manchas púrpuras.

—Maldición —gruñe. Los dedos de Dib se deslizan con avidez por las piernas de su amante, y siente su pene palpitar cada vez que acaricia la piel insoportablemente suave—. No tienes idea de lo que me haces —murmura, deslizando una mano por debajo de la tela una vez más para acariciar el vientre del contrario—. Lo que quería hacer contigo apenas entré aquí y te encontré tan sólo usando mi camisa.

Tienen que detenerse ahora mismo, porque Zim acaba de hacer limpieza ayer y definitivamente no iban a follar en la maldita cocina. En este momento se arrepiente tanto de haber dejado a GIR distraído en su laboratorio viendo ese programa del mono estúpido, al menos así probablemente ya los habría interrumpido. No era nada nuevo que ese robot nunca apareciera cuando más lo necesitaba.

— _Dib_  —comienza el irken mientras sus dedos se hunden ligeramente en el cabello suave y desordenado—. Zim acaba de limpiar ayer, no–  _ah..._

Sus garras se aferran a las hebras oscuras mientras percibe un dedo acariciar su entrepierna, que comienza a humedecerse en anticipación, y finalmente siente a su miembro, muy similar a su rosada lengua, emerger de su entrada, mojado y completamente tenso. Maldice en su lengua natal como única respuesta y se arquea instintivamente ante el toque de esos dedos mientras Dib continúa frotando su intimidad.

—E-espera —odia la forma en que su voz tartamudea, la fricción en su entrepierna roza la línea entre lo incómodo y lo placentero—. Maldita bestia, aquí no, deten–

—Limpiaré más tarde —le asegura Dib en un tono cargado de lujuria, presionando la punta de su pulgar contra uno de los pliegues que rodean la base del pene del contrario, mientras su mano libre sujeta las delgadas caderas para exponer la entrada húmeda que hay debajo al aire fresco de la cocina—. Mierda, Zim, déjame poner mi lengua en ti,  _por favor_  —Dib casi gruñe cuando siente que la entrada del contrario se agita alrededor de las yemas de sus dedos—. Quiero abrirte y lamerte hasta hacerte llorar, ¿me dejarás hacerlo?

Zim tiembla ante aquella declaración con necesidad visceral cuando esas suaves caricias hacen temblar sus rodillas. Dib es un sucio manipulador, planteando preguntas que no tiene esperanzas de rebatir.

Debería negarse, porque es primera hora de la mañana y ya follaron toda la noche, porque se supone que iba a preparar waffles y porque el mero pensamiento de profanar el espacio que había pasado limpiando durante horas hasta el día de ayer —odia la limpieza con una pasión ardiente— es simplemente atroz. Pero luego Dib hunde su dedo un poco más profundo, y sentir sus paredes internas estirarse con la ligera intrusión le hace estremecer mientras un gemido escapa de sus labios.

Una letanía de insultos escapan de la boca de Dib antes de unir sus bocas, sus manos se aferran a los muslos del otro con la suficiente fuerza para dejar marcas, y se siente tan increíblemente duro debajo de sus pantalones cuando se frota ansioso contra la entrada desnuda del irken. Pero Dib está aún  _más_  ansioso de tener su lengua dentro de Zim, por lo que cede por ahora. Así que levanta a su novio de su posición en la encimera, colocándolo de pie y disfrutando de la forma en la que Zim se ve inquieto entre sus brazos.

—Date la vuelta —le pide con cariño, guiando las delgadas caderas de su amante a girar mientras lo inclina sobre la encimera. Su torso desnudo está presionado contra la espalda y el pak vestidos de Zim mientras sus hábiles dedos vuelven a colarse entre esos delicados muslos una vez más.

Hay varios papeles e instrumentos de cocina esparcidos a través del mostrador de mármol, pero Dib los aparta todos con una mano, oyendo el barajar de las hojas y el demás escándalo mientras las cosas se dispersan por el suelo. Y Zim gruñe, porque eso significa más mierda que limpiar después y definitivamente no iba a hacerlo él.

—¡Ya basta! —gruñe el irken en tono desigual, ya que está siendo presionado firmemente contra la encimera y las aristas se clavan justo en su abdomen—. ¡Estás haciendo un maldito desastre!

—Me importa un carajo —dice el otro contra la base de una de sus antenas, rozando sus dientes contra ella de forma erótica, provocándole un escalofrío al contrario y aferrarse a los extremos de la encimera con violencia—. Lo único que quiero es poner mi boca en ti y follarte con mi lengua hasta hacerte venir por todo el mostrador.

Es la única advertencia que recibe antes de que escucha,  _siente_ , a Dib ponerse de rodillas detrás de él, permitiendo a esas hábiles manos deslizarse entre sus muslos. La respiración de Zim se detiene cuando siente las palmas de su novio detenerse en su trasero, masajeando la piel tersa antes de separar su carne suavemente, la brisa fría contra su intimidad hace que sus piernas tiemblen sin control. Se muerde los labios para sofocar cualquier ruido potencial, y sus garras dejan marcas alrededor de la encimera cuando siente una respiración cálida justo frente a su entrada.

De repente parece que hay demasiadas capas de ropa que los separan, una insoportable comezón sobre su epidermis lo invade con la desesperación por retirarlas y sentirse piel a piel. Su rosada longitud se curva contra su abdomen y la camisa que había robado de Dib estaba enrollada alrededor de sus caderas, dejándolo totalmente expuesto ante los ojos del contrario.

—¿Qué esperas? —escupe Zim, porque la impaciencia se filtra en sus venas como tinta derramada. Está tan duro y ansioso por que Dib haga algo,  _cualquier cosa_ —. Deja de fastidiar a Zim y comienza a darle un mejor uso a tu–

El fuerte sonido de una bofetada resuena a través del aire pesado de la cocina y Zim tropieza con sus propias palabras mientras su mente registra lentamente la sensación de ardor en la piel de su culo.

—Estás siendo demasiado exigente esta mañana,  _mi a_ _mor_ —el humano dice en voz baja contra la curva de su trasero y el cuerpo de Zim resplandece con una deliciosa sensación de excitación.

—Entonces complace a Zim de una vez —insiste, con las manos extendidas sobre la superficie de mármol mientras su espalda se arquea involuntariamente al sentir su trasero siendo amasado con suavidad por las manos del otro luego del golpe—. ¿O quizá debería llamar a  _Keef_  y preguntarle si puedo tomar prestada su lengua por un tiempo?

Se aferra a la encimera cuando Dib aprieta el agarre alrededor de sus muslos y libera un suave gruñido ante la ligera sensación de dolor. Cuando mira hacia abajo, su squeedly spooch cosquillea con placer al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Dib. Zim no puede evitar una mueca de incomodidad cuando las escasas uñas se hunden ligeramente en su carne.

—¿Estás tratando de molestarme? —Dib pregunta, desafiante, propinando otra sonora bofetada contra sus nalgas con tal fuerza que impulsa el cuerpo del irken hacia adelante y deja su piel hormigueando agradablemente.

Los dedos de Zim hacen más fuerte el agarre alrededor del mármol fresco mientras intenta no frotar su erección contra un costado del mostrador. El estómago de Dib hormiguea con excitación al observar el aspecto tan necesitado del irken, alimentando la mezcla de irritación y lujuria agitándose dentro de su vientre.

—Mírate —suelta Dib con calidez mientras separa la carne húmeda con sus dedos nuevamente, observando esa deliciosa entrada estremecerse ante el aire fresco. Se lame los labios instintivamente—. Me tomaré el tiempo contigo, Zim, te haré venir sólo con mi lengua. Dios,  _e _res precioso__ —elogia, mordiendo la carne suave con ligereza.

Con una última mirada hambrienta al culo del otro, y separando la entrada mojada con sus pulgares, Dib finalmente desliza su lengua sobre Zim, dejando un largo rastro de humedad.

— _Sí_  —murmura el irken, siente a su novio devorar su entrada con destreza, ese músculo flexible cubriendo su intimidad de saliva y haciendo que sus nudillos se aclaren por la fuerza con la que se aferra al borde de la encimera—.  _Sí... no te detengas._

El moreno tararea complacido detrás de él, las vibraciones envían una corriente a través de su cuerpo mientras empuja inconscientemente contra la lengua de Dib, quien sostiene sus caderas con tanta fuerza que sus dedos dejan marcas oscuras, para luego acercar a su novio e introducir su lengua más profundo, perdido en el dulce sabor mientras acaricia los músculos internos palpitando a su alrededor.

Siente las piernas del irken temblar bajo su agarre y luego Zim emite un gemido ronco, con la garganta seca por la tensión. Esa dotada lengua está nublando su juicio.

_—Dib_ …

Él no gimoteó, Zim tiene demasiado orgullo para eso, pero cree que tal vez su voz pudo quebrarse al final mientras se apoya con sus antebrazos sobre la encimera. Los dedos de Dib aprietan su agarre en las caderas de Zim mientras su lengua continúa moviéndose contra esa entrada temblorosa, siente su pene palpitar con excitación al escuchar los jadeos y gemidos necesitados escapar de la pequeña boca del irken.

—Santa mierda, Zim —gruñe mientras se aparta de mala gana para dejar un suave beso sobre la entrada del otro, escupiendo alabanzas con la voz ronca sin siquiera pensarlo—. Podría mantener mi lengua aquí y lamerte durante horas.

Zim maldice en irken, su torso se encuentra prácticamente unido al mostrador de la cocina y sisea ante el toque fresco del mármol que ataca su piel ardiente en donde la camisa del otro se ha levantado. Su longitud gotea y se retuerce por algo de fricción, pero Dib está decidido a no dárselo, manteniendo sus caderas lejos de la encimera.

—¿Qué quieres,  _bebé_? ¿Quieres mi lengua dentro de ti? —inquiere Dib en son de burla, y Zim está tentado a patear su cara porque el hijo de puta ya sabe la respuesta—. ¿Qué te devore hasta hacerte llorar,  _de nuevo_?

Y gruñe, porque Zim nunca  _lloró,_ Dib se está dando demasiado crédito,pero antes de que pueda construir una respuesta, siente los labios ajenos acariciar su entrada una vez más, y Zim inmediatamente abandona todo tren de pensamientos. Dib deposita un tierno beso sobre su entrada para luego succionar entre sus labios ligeramente, extrayendo maldiciones estranguladas de la boca del irken mientras siente su propia erección palpitar debajo de su ropa.

Sus labios están manchados de saliva y los dulces fluidos del irken mientras corre la lengua de un lado a otro por esa entrada que se agita, haciendo que el otro se moje para él mientras se burla con el hábil músculo dentro de Zim, acariciando suavemente sus paredes internas y sintiéndolo contraerse deliciosamente a su alrededor.

Los brazos de Zim tiemblan y pronto se encuentra arqueando su espalda ante el contacto, el movimiento constante de esa lengua lo vuelve loco y necesitado. Su equivalente de sangre palpita de forma ensordecedora en su cabeza y ahoga un gemido cuando el otro comienza a hundir su lengua más adentro, esos brazos rodean el frente de sus muslos con firmeza mientras Dib imita con su lengua lo que estaba haciendo con su pene la noche anterior. Lo que Zim sabe que va a repetir muy pronto.

— _Mmn, ¡ah–...!_ —la voz de Zim termina en un gemido roto con el nombre de Dib mientras éste empuja su cara,  _su lengua_ , más adentro, al punto en que su visión parece desvanecerse en negro. Zim muerde uno de sus brazos hasta extraer esa sustancia más clara que la sangre, tratando de sofocar un gemido de forma poco efectiva.

Dib suspira, el sonido de lascivia suena ahogado contra la piel verdosa mientras continúa volviendo loco a su amante tan solo con su lengua, lamiendo fervientemente la carne tierna alrededor de aquella entrada cada vez que retrocede para tomar aire. Separa el lindo trasero del irken con sus dedos antes de sumergir aquél húmedo músculo una vez más, retorciendo su lengua, perdido en el calor y deleitándose en la forma en que siente el cuerpo contrario apretarse a su alrededor.

—S-sí, sí —Zim jadea con dureza contra la fría superficie mientras sus dedos con garras a duras penas intentan aferrarse a la superficie, resultando cada vez más difícil con esos ruidos obscenos de humedad y sexo llenando la cocina, y sus gemidos ansiosos escapado de sus labios—. Oh, _mis más altos_ , tu lengua... si te atreves a parar–

Dib siente que va a correrse en sus pantalones si su pene no está dentro de Zim pronto, pero el deseo de ver a su novio destrozado frente a él es más fuerte. Quiere sentirlo temblar en sus brazos mientras se desmorona por completo, y el pensamiento solo lo alienta a correr su lengua más vorazmente a través de la entrada del irken. Zim jadea ardientemente, la sensación lo toma por sorpresa mientras sus rodillas apenas lo sostienen y se aferra al mármol con más fuerza.

—D-Dib... Dib, voy a venir.

El irken se estremece en su agarre, el pequeño pero ágil cuerpo se inclina por mero instinto más hacia adelante, intentando frotar su erección contra el mostrador, pero Dib no se molesta en complacerlo, y agarra sus piernas con firmeza, tirando de él hacia atrás para enterrar su lengua completamente dentro de esa caverna pulsante, empujando el músculo tan lejos como puede dentro de esas paredes, y escucha vagamente a Zim gimotear por encima de él.

— _Voy a–_ … —la voz del irken se rompe, terminando en un gemido estrangulado que vuelve a Dib absolutamente loco—.  _Dib, d-detente... no pued–_

Dib ignora las súplicas de su novio —por supuesto que lo hace _—_  haciendo todo lo contrario y moviendo su lengua aún más ávidamente dentro del cuerpo del otro. Zim suelta un grito desenfrenado, algo consternado de permitir tales ruidos escapar de su boca, pero encuentra que es cada vez más difícil de controlar cuando el otro lo devora como si quisiera profanar cada centímetro de él. Los músculos que recubren su squeedly spooch se agitan anticipando la liberación, sus garras se aferran ferozmente a la encimera y Zim no puede evitar la forma en que empuja su cuerpo contra esa lengua.

—D-Dib... —Zim tartamudea, tensándose mientras el moreno vuelve a sumergir su lengua en el interior haciéndole temblar en el acto. El nombrado jadea tortuosamente, con voz la ronca de lujuria mientras prácticamente gruñe contra los muslos de Zim, su lengua rodea la entrada mojada mientras siente todo el cuerpo del irken tensarse de repente.

—Ven ahora, Zim —él ordena sin aliento, separándose brevemente, fascinado por la forma en que el cuerpo contrario se estremece con fuerza ante la pérdida de contacto—. Déjame sentir como vienes alrededor de mi lengua.

Y Zim casi no tiene tiempo para procesar las palabras antes de sentir ese húmedo músculo volver a su trabajo, deslizándose dentro fácilmente y haciéndole temblar encima del frío mostrador de la cocina. Dib gime, el sonido emite maravillosas vibraciones a lo largo del cuerpo del otro y eso es todo lo que necesita Zim para ser enviado al éxtasis. Cualquier intento de súplica muere en su garganta, los músculos de su vientre se tensan al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se estremece con fuerza por la intensidad de su clímax, manchando con rayas de color rosa pastel mientras una avalancha de vulgaridades en idioma irken salen de sus labios.

Dib libera un sonido absolutamente profano, su erección palpita dolorosamente al sentir los músculos del otro apretando alrededor de su lengua. Siente que el pequeño cuerpo tiembla violentamente por encima suyo y tiene que presionar una mano sobre su miembro aun bajo la ropa para no terminar corriéndose en sus pantalones.

El equivalente al corazón de Zim golpea salvajemente contra su pecho, con la respiración agitada y su cabeza girando mientras intenta recuperarse. Se siente húmedo por todos lados y gruñe con fastidio, porque ahora va a tener que volver a asearse gracias a esa bestia pagana y su lengua ruinosa. Está temblando sin control sobre el mostrador, con las manos apoyadas sobre la superficie mientras con esfuerzo trata de regular su respiración.

—Mierda —suelta Dib luego de retirarse, limpiándose los labios húmedos con el dorso de una mano mientras se endereza con desesperación, sus dedos dejan marcas azules a lo largo de la carne suave de las caderas de Zim—. Necesito estar dentro de ti. Déjame follarte aquí _,_ por favor,  _Zimmy_ —su pecho desnudo se ajusta contra la espalda y el pak del pequeño irken mientras lo apresa contra la encimera de frío mármol.

Zim ahoga un gemido cuando siente al otro frotar su polla vestida contra su entrada mojada, porque el reciente orgasmo lo dejó tan sensible que no cree poder soportar otra ronda más. Pero Dib no ha venido aún, y aunque se niega a admitirlo, le encanta cuando el joven humano le folla largo y duro, llevándolo siempre un poco más allá de sus límites y dándole tan bien que sus ojos guardan lágrimas no derramadas de lo increíble que todo se siente.

Así es como se encuentra asintiendo lentamente, repitiendo su asentimiento mientras su espalda se arquea involuntariamente contra el pecho cálido del otro. Su piel hormiguea cuando las manos de Dib abarcan sus caderas una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consideremos que la saliva al contener muchísimas otras sustancias puede no llegar a tener la suficiente agua para lograr quemar a Zim. No voy a inventar excusas por la demora pero les juro que si vienen solo por el porno la espera valdrá la pena; estuve basándome en muchos headcanons para hacer este fic (dado que no sabemos una shit sobre anatomía irken¿) así que espero les guste. Pronto publicaré la segunda parte, ya está terminada pero aun no tengo tiempo de revisarla, so, por favor tengan paciencia. Gracias por leer.


	2. Amor de amarillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir además que esta parte sigue justo después de la primera, iba a ser un one-shot pero por falta de tiempo no me dignaba a terminarlo y decidí dividirlo en partes. Todo el fic es una sola escena de sexo (no hay historia). Me basé en varios headcanons sobre el cuerpo de Zim que vi hace tiempo en tumblr, así que no les extrañe ver a este personaje con anatomía anormal. Disfruten la lectura.

****—El lubricante está arriba —murmura el irken sin aliento, con su cuerpo aun temblando por las réplicas de su clímax mientras Dib deja un rastro de besos castos a lo largo de su cuello, frotando su erección aun cubierta por la ropa contra la entrada frente a él, flexionando el agarre de sus dedos sobre la cadera de Zim.

La fricción evoca un profundo detrás suyo. No es la primera vez, pero el humano no suele ser tan vocal en lo que respecta a las veces que tienen relaciones sexuales. Y por ello, Zim es reacio a admitir que el sonido salido de su garganta y con voz ronca le toma por sorpresa, provocando que su rosado pene se agite a pesar del reciente orgasmo hace unos minutos.

—Zim, no puedo esperar más —su voz se rompe al final, y el bajo vientre del irken se agita en anticipación. No sabe que está jadeando con fuerza cuando siente a su novio frotar su erección con más insistencia contra su entrada—.  _Por favor, no me hagas esperar._

Las manos de Zim tensan su agarre al borde del mostrador.

—No lo haremos sin  _eso_  —logra articular con voz temblorosa, mientras siente los dientes del contrario hundirse un poco más en la piel de su cuello, succionando con fuerza para luego acariciar la zona maltratada con su lengua suavemente.

Y lo dice, porque la última vez que lo hicieron sin lubricante no pudo sentarse bien durante una semana.

El cuerpo de los irkens se auto-lubrica de forma natural, sin importar el género, preparándose de forma instintiva cuando percibe ser el receptor del acto sexual. Es bien sabido que la reproducción es un proceso obsoleto en la cultura irken, y su población en general ni siquiera están interesados en el sexo o desesperados por la satisfacción de un orgasmo.

Lo mismo para Zim, en un comienzo.

Luego de verse  _obligado_  a asistir al colegio para pasar desapercibido entre la población humana, en algún punto durante la preparatoria se vio aun más inmiscuido en aquellos temas, a pesar de ser bastante recurrentes desde grados escolares pasados. Por supuesto que consideraba el contacto entre tantos fluidos juntos como algo repugnante, pero aparentemente ni siquiera eso logró disminuir su curiosidad.

El placer siempre fue un concepto indistinto para Zim, su tiempo no valía tales actos humanos e insignificantes; en sus propias palabras, claro. Así que no fue hasta años después de descubrir la verdadera razón del porqué estaba en la Tierra, y luego de varios meses de mantener una peculiar amistad con Dib, finalmente se encontró sumido en su propia autocompasión y vergüenza, luego de masturbarse y haber experimentado un orgasmo por primera vez.

Sorprendentemente, esa etapa no duró mucho, y poco después se hizo a la idea de que solo por ser  _el gran Zim_  podía darse lujos tan placenteros como esos, y que el resto del universo seguía siendo inferior a él, como es habitual.

Cuando formalizaron su lazo como  _compañeros_ , fue Zim quien insistió en pasar a la etapa más  _física_  de su relación, para gran sorpresa de Dib, quien; siendo un adolescente sano colmado de hormonas alborotadas, y se dio cuenta de que no le atraían las chicas ni los chicos, sino  _un maldito extraterrestre_ ; no puso objeción alguna. Y por supuesto, estaba el hecho innegable de que ambos pertenecían a especies distintas, por lo que sus cuerpos no podían acoplarse al otro naturalmente y sin ningún inconveniente.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos, se dieron cuenta de que la lubricación generada por el cuerpo de Zim no sería suficiente cuando fuese Dib el que estuviese  _arriba_  —lo cual elevó  _bastante_  su ego en un primer momento—, así que tuvieron que recurrir al uso de más lubricante para hacerlo menos doloroso y lo más sencillo posible. Cabe decir que al final Zim estuvo encantado, y aunque Dib suele ser quien inicie el contacto, el irken es quien tiene el mayor libido sexual entre los dos.

Hace casi dos años de eso, y sorprendentemente, solo lo han hecho sin lubricante una vez, cuando la botella se acabó y ninguno de los dos reparó en ello hasta que ya estaban desnudos, frotando sus virilidades uno contra el otro.

Dib se ríe en voz baja detrás de su adorable novio, recordando exactamente cuán enojado había estado Zim cuando ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama. Y aunque fue amenazado con cesar toda actividad sexual por tiempo indefinido, en ese momento ni siquiera la idea ayudó a aminorar el sonido de su risa. Después de todo, Dib podía ser muy persuasivo si se lo proponía, y sabía que Zim era débil ante sus palabras; o mejor dicho,  _su lengua_.

—Por algo tenemos una cocina —murmura contra la antena del irken, sus manos afianzando el agarre sobre sus delgadas caderas mientras frota su erección contra sus pliegues con ansia, mojando la tela que aun los separaba—.  _Muero por destrozarte._  Voy a hacerte gritar por más.

Los muslos de Zim tiemblan, su bajo vientre se siente cálido por la excitación mientras presiona una mejilla ruborizada contra la fría superficie de la encimera. Ronronea suavemente al sentir las manos ajenas acariciar su trasero con cuidado, frotando círculos continuos contra su piel, y el irken suspira entrecortado ante la sensación.

— _Mierda_  —Dib logra abrir con dedos temblorosos la puerta de uno de los paneles a un brazo suyo de distancia, demasiado ansioso para molestarle tener que apartarse del pequeño irken así sea por un instante. Está tan duro que es casi  _doloroso_ , y sabe que terminará corriéndose bajo la ropa si no está dentro de Zim  _pronto_. Sus dedos chocan con botellas inútiles y a medio vaciar antes de encontrar exactamente lo que había estado buscando.

—Qué–... —murmura Zim mientras mira al contrario por sobre su hombro, y una expresión lo más cercana a rabia e indignación recorre rápidamente sus facciones—. ¿Eso es  _miel_? ¿Tu asqueroso cerebro no se da cuenta de lo difícil que será para Zim limpiarse? ¡Acabo de asearme!

Dib solo sonríe, dejando un beso casto en el hombro del otro.

—Te dije que yo limpiaré todo cuando terminemos —Dib se burla contra la piel de su cuello—. Además, no es como si no hubiéramos usado algo peor.

Y es  _cierto_. Por lo que Zim no vuelve a quejarse, y Dib lo toma como una señal para continuar. Rápidamente deja el frasco sobre la encimera a un lado de sus cuerpos antes de bajar sus pantalones con prisa, para luego presionarse contra la carne del otro sin ninguna molesta tela de por medio. Sujeta la delgada cintura de Zim con firmeza con una de sus manos y con la otra rodea su propia virilidad, acariciándose lentamente.

— _Zim_  —gime en voz alta al sentir el contacto de su mano contra su longitud palpitante. Frota la punta entre sus dedos y esparce las gotas de pre-semen allí acelerando su movimiento—.  _Dios..._  —blasfema, colocándose de forma superficial entre sus nalgas cuando siente el cuerpo contrario temblar debajo suyo—. No me detendré hasta ver tus preciosos muslos goteando cuando venga dentro de ti.

Algún día este maldito humano va a matarlo.

Y la idea ni siquiera le molesta tanto como debería.

—Zim espera que puedas estar a la altura de tus palabras, bestia engreída.

Escucha una risa detrás de él seguida de un gemido gutural, y Zim siente su propio pene agitarse y tensarse contra su vientre. No creyó ser capaz de volver a ponerse duro en tan poco tiempo, pero evidentemente esta mañana ha estado llena de sorpresas.

—¿Eso es un reto? —murmura Dib contra la base de una de sus antenas, el corazón del alienígena late con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Un lado de su rostro sigue estando presionado contra la superficie de la encimera, pero tararea complacido al sentir el peso del otro cuerpo cerniéndose sobre él y limitando sus movimientos.

Zim sonríe.

—Considéralo una advertencia.

Dib vuelve a reír suavemente, rozando el lateral del cuello del otro con su nariz antes de apartarse y alcanzar ansioso el frasco a un lado suyo. Nunca debió abrir algo con tanta destreza y rapidez como ahora en su vida, piensa vagamente, antes de verter más cantidad de la necesaria de la dulce sustancia en sus manos de forma descuidada, y cubrir su polla con impaciencia.

—¿Necesitas mis dedos primero? —murmura Dib en voz baja, sus manos crean una fricción deliciosa contra su piel tensa luego de haberse olvidado de su propio placer durante tanto tiempo. Realmente espera que Zim diga que  _no_.

El irken lo considera por un breve instante. Siempre es ligeramente incómodo adaptarse al tamaño del otro al principio, pero ya había sido abierto tan bien  _anoche_  y, francamente, su paciencia estaba empezando a desmoronarse.

—No —Zim niega con firmeza y mueve sus caderas, buscando la erección detrás suyo y provocando un jadeo del humano cuando es presionado contra la entrada lubricada del otro—. Vamos,  _sólo ponlo dentro_.

— _Mierda_  —sisea, sus dedos se hunden en la piel suave con fuerza cuando se aferra a la cadera del irken con una mano, mientras que con la otra alinea su virilidad contra la entrada de Zim, frotando la punta contra el borde húmedo y arrebatándoles jadeos a ambos—. Voy a follarte justo como te encanta. Vas a tomarlo todo hasta que ruegues que me detenga.

Zim suspira entrecortado cuando siente la punta presionar ligeramente contra su entrada y la base de su propia virilidad. La intromisión resulta ser más suave de lo previsto, y a pesar de que su erección haya vuelto, el irken se toma un momento para maldecir en silencio el hecho de que Dib está a punto de follarlo con miel como su elección de lubricante.

Su extraño miembro se envuelve instintivamente alrededor de la polla comenzando a abrirse paso en su interior, como pidiéndole introducirse por completo. Pero Dib no se molesta en complacerlo y en su lugar solo se queda quieto detrás de él,  _burlándose_.

—Vamos, hazlo —Zim insiste, sintiendo que su impaciencia se agudiza mientras el moreno solo separa un poco más sus piernas para poder deslizarse contra su cuerpo. Mientras tensa el agarre contra el mármol fresco, por un instante el irken piensa en golpear la cara engreída de Dib por hacerle esperar durante tanto tiempo, pero entonces siente esa erección presionarse un poco más, y todo pensamiento coherente abandona su mente de una sola vez.

Siente al humano separar su trasero con poco cuidado, sosteniendo la carne blanda entre sus manos, antes de devolver el agarre a sus caderas y deslizarse de una sola estocada dentro de él, enterrándose hasta el fondo en un movimiento tan fluido que arranca un sollozo maltrecho de sus labios.

Dib jura ver en negro al sentir el calor repentino del cuerpo de Zim a su alrededor. Al bajar la mirada y observar donde se unen sus cuerpos, ver la entrada estirándose a su alrededor y el miembro rosado abrazando su pene arrebatan un jadeo ahogado de sus labios, sintiendo sus escasas uñas hundirse un poco más en su agarre sobre la cadera del irken. Al ver acrecentado su morbo a niveles insospechados, Dib solo atina a exhalar trabajosamente a través de su nariz y presionar su frente húmeda contra la nuca de Zim.

— _Dios_  —escuchar el barítono áspero por el libido provoca que el alienígena se estremezca ligeramente en sus brazos, apretando de forma involuntaria sus músculos internos y rodear ávidamente la virilidad dentro suyo.

Zim deja escapar un gemido con voz aguda, y se sentiría avergonzado por permitir tal ruido escapar de su boca, pero en este momento se encuentra demasiado desesperado por sentir al humano comenzar a moverse, porque mierda,  _duele_ , pero siempre es un pequeño precio a cambio de que Dib le haga sentir fuera de este mundo. Intenta moverse hacia atrás como puede en su posición, deseoso de tener esa longitud hasta el fondo en su cuerpo, cuando siente una mano abrasadora hundirse con firmeza en su cadera y un gruñido turbio contra una de sus antenas, haciéndole frenar sus movimientos.

— _Espera_  —el sonido envuelto de tensión escapa profundo y bajo de los labios de Dib, más parecido a una súplica que a una orden, por lo que Zim no evita la repentina oleada de orgullo que lo invade—. Mierda,  _no te muevas_.

Zim percibe la pesada respiración a un costado de su cuello, escuchar a su humano destrozado y saber que todo es debido a él, envía una corriente de satisfacción a través de su cuerpo que le hace estremecer. Así que vuelve a flexionar los músculos de su entrada, esta vez de forma voluntaria, alrededor del miembro en su interior forzando su cuerpo a adaptarse a la penetración.

—¡Zim! —todo es demasiado, está nadando en un océano de éxtasis. Sentir la presión y el calor del cuerpo del otro rodeándole enteramente es tanto doloroso como placentero. Dib siente las estrechas paredes del cuerpo de Zim palpitar con fuerza a su alrededor, instándole a ir más profundo.

Va a correrse en cualquier momento si su ansioso novio no deja de moverse.

— _Zim_  —suelta sin pensarlo, manteniendo al irken totalmente inmóvil con el fuerte agarre en su cadera, absteniéndose de moverse siquiera un centímetro para no perderse en el éxtasis antes de follar ese estrecho orificio justo como ambos quieren—. Sólo dame un segundo... —el vaho cálido de la respiración del humano detrás del cuello de Zim le hace estremecer, y por ende, Dib lo siente dentro también—.  _Detente._  Si te mueves, juro que voy a venir ahora.

Y Zim permanece estático, porque a pesar de la posición, con el torso adherido a la lisa superficie de la encimera, a pesar de sentirse tan increíblemente  _lleno_  de su humano dentro de él, y el placer perverso que le provoca siempre la idea de estar unidos en una forma tan prohibida, no logra evitar sentir el más ligero escozor en sus entrañas debido a la intrusión ajena.

Pero no podría desear nada más.

Así que vuelve a ceñir ansioso su entrada alrededor del miembro dentro de él, escuchando un gemido roto detrás suyo, y luego siente una corriente sacudir su espalda haciéndole temblar, esta vez por una razón diferente al dolor. Zim oculta una sonrisa contra la curva interna de su brazo, presionándose una vez más alrededor de esa virilidad y ganándose un gruñido contra una de sus antenas en respuesta.

— _Zim..._

—Zim pensó que Dib iba a hacerlo  _llorar_  —el irken se burla, suspirando suavemente, perdiéndose en la sensación cálida que emana del cuerpo de Dib tan pegado al suyo—. Parece que solo eran simples palabras.

El irken no está preparado para la ligera sensación de estiramiento dentro de él cuando su novio le da una sola embestida, pero introduciéndose más profundo. Zim es empujado hacia adelante por lo brusco del movimiento, haciéndole deslizarse más hacia arriba sobre la superficie del mostrador.

—Cállate —Dib jadea aireado, mientras sus dedos se hunden un poco más en la suave piel verdosa por la fuerza que ejerce sobre el agarre en el cuerpo del irken—. Solo intentas provocarme.

El alien se ahoga con una risa, pero el sonido que escapa de su boca suena más parecido a un gemido, cuando el humano finalmente comienza a mover sus caderas, arremetiendo a ritmo constante.

—Zim lo hace solo por  _Dib_  —su voz se quiebra en el nombre del contrario. Sus manos se aferran con más fuerza a la encimera cuando siente al moreno acariciar ese punto tan sensible en sus entrañas, y lo único que ve es un destello de color blanco—. Sí,  _justo ahí_.

Dib se muerde los labios, luchando contra una sonrisa que quiere abrirse paso por las comisuras de su boca, mientras continúa empujando su pelvis contra el lindo culo de su novio. La sensación es suficiente para hacer que sus brazos se estremezcan con ligereza a ambos lados de la cadera del pequeño irken, pero continua metiendo y sacando su pene una y otra vez.

— _¿Te gusta eso?_  —murmura el humano contra una de sus antenas, oscilando sus caderas de una forma que extrae un gemido pecaminoso de la boca de Zim antes de que logre acallarlo, los dedos de sus pies se curvan y las marcas de sus garras quedan impresas al borde del mostrador.

— _S-Sí_. Más, más... fuerte —el tono en su voz hace que la aparente súplica sea dicha como una orden, pero Dib simplemente sonríe, ignorando como puede la forma en que ese calor húmedo y apretado rodea su miembro de forma exquisita cada vez que se introduce de lleno en el cuerpo Zim, dejándole entumecido de placer.

Dib se inclina ligeramente para alcanzar el cuello de su amante y trazar un camino húmedo con su lengua, sin dejar de embestir esa entrada agitando y mojándose cada vez más por todo el lubricante producido por el cuerpo del irken. Toda la cocina está inundada en una cacofonía obscena de piel chocando entre sí y los sonidos escapando de la boca de Zim.

— _Mnh, Dib_  —el irken continúa estremeciéndose bajo su cuerpo y solo anima al moreno a moverse más rápido, intentando retrasar su clímax tanto tiempo como le sea posible.

Siente los músculos internos contraerse a su alrededor nuevamente, y alza un poco más el cuerpo en sus brazos, dejando a su novio casi al nivel de sus propias caderas, obligándole a estirarse sobre la punta de sus pies, para luego reanudar el ritmo de sus embestidas. La posición le ayuda a alcanzar con mayor facilidad ese punto dentro de Zim que siempre le deja retorciéndose y rogando por más.

— _¡Ah–! M-Más fuerte_  —gruñe el irken, oscilando sus caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con las embestidas del contrario—. ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

La presión ejercida a ambos lados de su cintura por las manos de Dib se hace más fuerte, cuando el humano siente su propio temperamento quebrarse y decide hacer a un lado sus escasas inhibiciones para comenzar a follarle  _duro,_ estrellando sus caderas con una cantidad sorprendente de fuerza, evocando una letanía de maldiciones intelegibles de los labios del irken, quien siente su punto más sensible ser golpeado con cada fuerte embestida.

Dib se inclina hacia adelante en su posición, apoyando su pecho transpirado como le es posible debido a la presencia del pak sobre la espalda de Zim, cubriendo el cuerpo más pequeño debajo de él, que se retuerce agitado, mientras aun alza con ligereza el cuerpo del irken desde sus caderas para seguir penetrándole desde un ángulo más profundo. Siente esa linda polla gotear su pre-seminal y removerse ansiosa a su alrededor, como si jalara su pene hacia adentro cada vez que retrocede para volver a embestirle. Jura que casi puede ver estrellas.

—Deja de intentar provocarme,  _Zimmy_  —el humano murmura en tono de advertencia contra una antena del irken, y roza con sus dientes la base casi con ternura. Retira luego su longitud del cuerpo del otro, de modo que la punta apenas está rozando su entrada, antes estrellar su pelvis con fuerza y hundirse hasta el fondo nuevamente—.  _Dios —_ el gemido gutural que brota de su garganta se entremezcla con el grito roto que escapa del irken.

Es música para sus oídos.

—Zim está esperando... —el alien sisea con malicia, porque si hay algo que no ha cambiado todos estos años, es la facilidad con que puede provocar y poner a prueba la paciencia de Dib. Y  _le encanta_. Porque entonces su novio lo folla de una forma increíble.  _Fuerte._  Hasta tenerlo retorciéndose y rasgando las sábanas perdido en el placer—. Tal vez...  _¡ah–!_  estás perdiendo el toque.

Hay un breve silencio. La piel chocando entre sí obscenamente, el sonido acuoso de la polla entrando y saliendo con miel y exceso de lubricante son los únicos ruidos perceptibles en el aire cargado de sexo entre ellos. La risa incierta de Dib luego de unos instantes es lo que rompe la inusual calma del momento.

—Te has vuelto tan bueno en esto, Zimmy —murmura con afecto, pero es evidentemente falso, y ambos lo saben—. Sabes exactamente qué botones tocar,  _¿verdad?_  —la pregunta es acompañada de una fuerte embestida, el moreno golpea su pelvis tan fuerte que deja un rubor amoratado en el blando trasero del contrario.

— _¡A-Ahn!_  —la espalda de Zim se arquea ante el trato rudo, apretando ansioso el miembro profanando su cuerpo, sintiendo el ritmo de los embates impuestos por su compañero vacilar ligeramente—.  _Dib... por–_

Viéndose estimulado por los pecaminosos ruidos, Dib se detiene de forma abrupta y sale del cuerpo de Zim, haciendo caso omiso del lubricante y la miel que recorre los muslos internos del irken al retirarse. Y antes de que este pueda quejarse, el moreno vuelve a introducirse,  _lento_ , con la intención de llegar tan profundo como le sea posible, abriéndose paso hasta sentir sus testículos encontrarse con la piel del otro. Se deleita ante la sensación, sentir el cuerpo de Zim palpitando a su alrededor lo deja temblando, y su sangre de repente parece hervir en sus venas.

—Ojalá pudieras verte en este momento —Dib elogia en voz baja junto al cuello del irken, rozando intencionalmente la piel sensible con sus propios labios cuando habla, mientras embiste el cuerpo contrario a un ritmo tortuosamente lento, pero que logra ser suficiente para tener a Zim deshecho debajo suyo—.  _Siempre te ves más hermoso cuando estás lleno de mí_.

— _Por favor–..._  —se queja sin aliento cuando siente al humano salir lentamente de su interior sólo para estrellar sus caderas con firmeza para volver a adentrarse. El vaivén alternado entre lento y profundo le hace sentir mareado.

Los brazos de Zim se estremecen con fuerza y luego siente unas manos más grandes y cálidas cubrir las suyas, que se aferran desesperadas con todo y sus garras al borde de la encimera. Dib solo sostiene las manos más pequeñas con firmeza, estirándose para alcanzar y poder correr su lengua a lo largo de la garganta del irken, mientras continúa oscilando sus caderas en movimientos lentos.

Los moderados músculos de sus brazos tensos se flexionan a ambos lados del cuerpo de Zim, su pecho está agitado por el esfuerzo, siente su longitud palpitar dentro del cuerpo del irken y un sonido carnal escapa de su garganta cuando la presión alrededor de su miembro se intensifica, haciéndole aferrar sus manos nuevamente a los bordes de su camisa alzada alrededor de las caderas de Zim.

Es demasiado.

— _Mierda, Zim_  —su voz sale áspera por el líbido, gotas de sudor ruedan por sus sienes mientras acaricia con sus labios el cuello del alien lloriqueando en sus manos. Succiona ligeramente la piel tersa, dejando marcas violáceas a su paso, para luego acariciar con su lengua la carne antes abusada por su boca con ternura, antes de volver a acelerar la velocidad de sus embestidas—. Muero por llenarte cuando me corra dentro de ti.

— _S-sí..._  —suspira el irken, perdido en la placentera sensación de esa longitud penetrándole con vigor, pero tratando de ahogar sus ruidos de placer llevándose una mano empuñada a la boca, luego de liberar su agarre sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Muerde su piel con la fuerza suficiente para saborear su propia sangre, cuando el moreno vuelve a retirarse con lentitud y luego a embestirle profundamente.

— _Zim... Zim_  —murmura Dib casi con devoción, manteniendo el control de sus movimientos pero aumentando la intensidad de sus embates, alternando entre penetraciones lentas y fuertes que tienen al irken increíblemente tenso a su alrededor—. Mírate, tan ansioso por correrte, eres precioso.

_Maldita bestia insaciable_.

Está tan cerca, Zim puede sentirlo. Con cada movimiento de esa polla es empujado hacia delante y un quejido tembloroso escapa de su garganta. Su miembro envuelto alrededor del contrario gotea pre-seminal brillante y rosado en la punta, su entrada se contrae, y sentir todos los fluidos entremezclados escurriendo entre sus muslos le hacen sentir increíblemente  _sucio_ , pero eso solo logra aumentar su entusiasmo. Trata de mantener su agarre sobre el borde del mostrador y luego las manos Dib vuelven a cubrir las suyas, mientras escucha y siente la pesada respiración del humano encima suyo.

Y Zim  _lo ama_.

Le encanta la sensación del cuerpo contrario aprisionando el suyo, inmovilizándole por completo, sentir el pecho cálido de Dib contra la piel de su espalda mientras esa virilidad se abre paso sin esfuerzo dentro de él. Todo es algo que simplemente le hace sentir...  _bien_. Y preferiría cocerse los labios a tener que decirlo en voz alta, pero a Zim no le molestaría la idea de encontrarse en los brazos de su humano todos los días si tuviese la oportunidad.

— _Nnh, D-Dib_  —balbucea mientras sus garras dejan largas marcas contra la superficie de la encimera, solo impulsando al nombrado a moverse más rápido, golpeando su punto más sensible con precisión—.  _¡Ah–!_  No te detengas...

—Dios, Zim. Voy a correrme, eres increíble —Dib libera una de sus manos que cubren las más pequeñas del irken debajo suyo para sujetar las delgadas caderas con firmeza, embistiendo un poco  _más fuerte_ —. Sé que te encanta que lo haga dentro _. Voy a pintar tus entrañas de blanco_.

_Por la mierda_ , esa boca siempre es un glosario de vulgaridades cuando están follando.

Y luego estrella su pelvis con tanta fuerza que le hace jadear, sintiendo el umbral del dolor resquebrajar y mezclarse con el intenso placer, haciéndole temblar sin control en los brazos de Dib, quien solo aumenta el ritmo, manteniéndole inmóvil y ultrajándole con su polla con tal fervor que hace la visión del irken centellear en tonos de alabastro.

— _Oh, mi–..._  —la voz de Zim escapa rota de su boca y con lo poco que le queda de cordura lucha por formar sus palabras—.  _Dib, voy a– voy a venir..._

—Entonces hazlo,  _mi amor_  —replica el humano en respuesta. El barítono plagado de excitación suena abismal y Zim emite un suave quejido mientras disfruta el sentir esa gruesa intromisión acariciar sus entrañas y el haz de nervios sensibles dentro de él con delicia. Y de repente, todos las sensaciones parecen extenderse antes de prolongarse.

Todo su cuerpo tiembla sin control cuando su orgasmo lo alcanza con fuerza, volviendo todos sus pensamientos un solo caos de incoherencias, y haciéndole sollozar agudamente, antes de lanzar su semilla brillante y rosada por todo el frente de la encimera. Las paredes del irken se contraen alrededor de la virilidad en su interior tan fuerte que la penetración se dificulta ligeramente, las caderas de Dib titubean en sus movimientos y sus brazos a nada de ceder apenas logran sostenerle.

La exquisita presión que ejercen esos músculos estrujándole con fuerza y palpitando a su alrededor le instan a apoyarse sobre la espalda del irken y cubrir el cuerpo más pequeño. Zim trata de ahogar sus gritos mientras su cuerpo no deja de temblar por las secuelas de su clímax, soltando un quejido tanto de dolor como de placer mientras Dib continúa embistiéndole sin detenerse, teniendo que volver a morder su mano para acallar sus obscenos ruidos.

—Mierda, Zimmy...  _Dios_  —siente al irken retorciéndose con desespero debajo de él y oscila sus caderas más rápido. Desliza hacia arriba la mano que aun se aferra a la delgada cintura para acariciar las antenas del contrario, mientras le folla con toda la fuerza que puede reunir—. Fuiste hecho para esto, Zim.  _Eres perfecto_.

Las antenas de Zim están tensas y unidas a su cabeza, se siente rodeado en un resplandor de éxtasis mientras Dib lo mantiene adyacente a la superficie del mostrador, perdiendo el ritmo de sus embates pero aun sin dejar de moverse dentro de él. Los dedos de sus pies se curvan cuando el contrario embiste repetidamente contra su punto de placer, demasiado sensible luego de su reciente orgasmo.

—Maldición —gruñe el moreno. Sus dedos rodean una de las antenas del irken mientras se introduce en su cuerpo tan bestialmente que la piel de su pelvis comienza a sentirse demasiado sensible y enrojecer por la fuerza con que golpea sus caderas—. Joder... Así, justo así, vas a tomarlo  _todo_.

Las garras de Zim se hunden por completo en la superficie, su espalda se curva en un ángulo increíble y siente la frente húmeda del otro contra la piel de su nuca. Dib lo mantiene completamente inmóvil, haciéndole tomar cada centímetro de su pene mientras lo folla en la encimera ahora contaminada de su cocina. Todas las sensaciones son tan excitantes que  _duelen_  y es suficiente para hacerlo sentir a punto de llorar.

— _Nh... ¡Ya–!_  —Zim tiene las palabras en su cabeza, pero lo que escapa de su boca son solo incoherencias—.  _N-No, por... favor... demasiad–_

Los dedos del humano liberan el agarre en sus antenas para tomarle de una mejilla y poder unir sus bocas, borrando cualquier intento de protesta formándose en su lengua. Se retuerce y tiembla con fuerza en los brazos de su amante, su entrada hormiguea por la prolongada estimulación y el doloroso placer le hace lloriquear indefenso debajo del cuerpo del contrario, pero Dib solo continúa sosteniéndole con fuerza impidiéndole alejarse.

—Espera, sólo un poco más... —dice el moreno en ese tenso barítono contra sus labios mientras abraza su cuerpo con vigor, cada movimiento suyo le hace temblar de sobreestimulación—. Sé que esto te encanta.  _Eres tan lindo_.

Siente su mirada nublarse con lágrimas inminentes, pero Zim hace como puede para que no caigan por sus mejillas, porque prefiere no darle a Dib ese tipo de satisfacción.

—Te sientes increíble —Dib sigue golpeando errático, sintiendo ese ardor tan familiar emerger desde su bajo vientre anunciando la proximidad al orgasmo. Mueve sus manos de forma que puede entrelazar como puede los dedos de ambos, mientras no deja de mover sus caderas con impaciencia—. _Zim, te amo tanto_.

El irken ahoga un vergonzoso gemido contra el dorso de una de las manos cubriendo las suyas, meciendo sus caderas hacia atrás para corresponder las incesantes embestidas, y siente sus paredes internas contraerse de forma involuntaria alrededor del miembro dentro de él, mientras trata de ignorar la calidez de un rubor extenderse en su rostro.

Puede soportar escuchar a Dib murmurando palabras de lo más obscenas contra su piel, pero cuando cualquier cosa sentimental o afectiva era dicha de la nada, era como si todo su valor simplemente se derrumbara y dejara una pila de escombros a sus pies.

Sus caderas chocan contra el mostrador cuando Dib lo penetra con demasiada fuerza, haciéndole gruñir ante la ligera punzada de dolor en su cadera y dentro de él antes de morder sus labios para ocultar su incomodidad, separando más sus temblorosas piernas mientras saborea la continua estimulación que recibe su punto más sensible con frenesí. Es demasiado, pero sigue sin ser suficiente al mismo tiempo.

_—Zim, voy a venir_.

Zim se endereza instintivamente con anticipación, todo su cuerpo está tenso cuando el humano lo embiste una última vez antes de detenerse, emitiendo un gruñido carnal mientras le siente estremecerse por encima y dentro de él.

—Santa mierda —las caderas de Dib tiemblan involuntariamente mientras siente su longitud palpitar y liberarse dentro del irken, adhiriendo su pelvis al cuerpo de Zim, quien jadea al sentir el calor de la semilla dentro de él—. Dios —su cuerpo se estremece por encima del más pequeño cuando se corre tan fuerte que su visión se oscurece y sus brazos estremeciéndose apenas logran sostenerle por las réplicas de su orgasmo.

Zim suspira suavemente debajo del otro, la camisa que robó de Dib está arrugada alrededor de su cintura, su entrada se siente caliente por el abuso y al moverse no puede evitar sentirse increíblemente  _lleno_. El equivalente a su corazón sigue latiendo rápido pero a menor ritmo, está seguro de que hay una marca horrible por la fuerza con la que su cara había estado presionada contra la superficie de la encimera, y su cuerpo está adolorido por mantener la misma posición durante tanto tiempo.

Dib exhala con dureza, tratando de regular su respiración mientras su pecho se eleva y desciende en patrones rápidos. Eventualmente sostenerse con sus propios sus brazos requiere demasiado esfuerzo, por lo que solo se apoya suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Zim, sin llegar a aplastarle, y reposar su frente húmeda contra la nuca del irken en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sí, la miel sirve como lubricante, incluso de afrodisiaco; además me basé en [esta imagen](https://i.imgur.com/5w6QCy6.jpg)(+18) para explicar un poco como funcionan los genitales de Zim. Sinceramente tenía esta parte lista desde diciembre pero volví a escribirla porque no me dejó satisfecha, idk. La última parte la publicaré tan pronto como pueda (uy sí), pero puede considerarse más como un extra, tan sólo me falta revisar y agregar algunos detalles. Gracias por leer.


	3. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercera y última parte. Realmente no tenía ningún objetivo con esta historia, sólo quería hacer algo porno y pues este es el resultado; de todas formas me divertí mucho escribiendo esto así que ojalá ustedes también al leerlo. Estoy escribiendo un ZaDr un tanto tóxico así que espérenlo, será corto, pero tendrá muchísimo mejor trama que esto. Sin más que decir, comencemos la lectura. <3

—Zim —Dib habla sin aliento, mientras coloca besos húmedos sobre el cuello del irken, rozando la carne suave con sus labios. Zim se retuerce ligeramente debajo el peso firme presionado contra su espalda, apretándose involuntariamente alrededor del miembro en sus entrañas cuando se mueve, y arrancando un profundo gruñido desde el pecho del contrario—. _Zim_ …

Dib jadea, sintiendo esas estrechas paredes palpitando alrededor de su longitud haciéndole temblar, particularmente sensible a cualquier tipo de movimiento después de su clímax. Zim simplemente ronronea como respuesta, disfrutando la sensación del miembro del otro suavizarse con lentitud dentro de él, se siente inusualmente satisfecho a primera hora del día y se toma un breve momento para analizar su situación actual.

Acaban de follar en el mostrador de la cocina, a las ocho de la mañana, antes de incluso molestarse en desayunar.

Son de lo peor.

Bueno, únicamente el bastardo que sigue dentro de él, pero se entiende el punto.

Tan relajado como se siente y tanto como desearía continuar saboreando la sensación persistente luego de su reciente orgasmo, sus caderas están comenzando a doler debido a la incómoda posición en la que se mantuvo durante tanto tiempo.

—Apártate —el irken se queja después de un momento. Su respiración aún es irregular, pero los temblores en su cuerpo finalmente comienzan a disminuir—. Eres pesado.

Dib ríe profundamente por encima suyo, colocando un último beso en el cuello de su amante antes de alejarse reticente. Acaricia la piel cálida y suave con ternura antes de apartarse de la espalda del otro luego de su letargo, mientras desliza su hombría fuera de ese calor delicioso con un gruñido bajo desde el fondo de su garganta.

Zim está tentado de simplemente patearlo y quitárselo de encima, pero sus piernas se sienten como gelatina, por lo que opta por no hacerlo. Exhala un suspiro entrecortado cuando siente el miembro de Dib deslizarse hacia fuera, estirando sus paredes y pliegues justo antes de retirarse completamente, no está muy seguro si es de alivio o decepción, pero antes de darse cuenta, el otro toma su rostro con dulzura antes de unir sus labios. Zim está demasiado cansado para tratar de resistirse, así que permite el contacto.

Siente a Dib sonreír contra su boca, encantado por lo suave que se vuelve su novio espacial luego del sexo, mientras frota su virilidad contra el lindo trasero del otro, bañado en una capa de miel y semen traslucido en la punta. Cuando se separan, cada uno respirando en la boca del otro, Dib retrocede ligeramente, deslizando sus dedos hacia abajo para abarcar el culo del irken entre sus manos, antes de arrodillarse detrás de Zim.

Separa sus nalgas con ambas manos, mordiéndose la lengua mientras observa el miembro rosado del alíen retorcerse con ligereza ante el aire frío. Y un jadeo destrozado escapa de su boca cuando un sendero viscoso de color blanco comienza a filtrarse desde su agujero, agrupándose alrededor de los pliegues de su entrada antes de gotear lentamente por la parte interna de sus muslos.

— _Mierda_ —maldice Dib con brusquedad, casi ahogándose con su propia lengua ante la obscena exhibición. Las caderas del irken se mueven incesantemente bajo su agarre, escucha sus gimoteos agitados escapando de su boca mientras aprieta el agarre sobre la suave carne del contrario antes de tomar una decisión y dirigir su lengua hacia donde tanto desea.

Y Zim tiembla cuando siente la lengua de Dib contra su entrada. Joder,  _va a matarlo._

El humano presiona su lengua contra la entrada húmeda, maldiciendo interiormente en respuesta al sentir el dulce sabor cubriendo sus papilas gustativas, y luego mueve su lengua más profundamente, lamiendo los restos de su propio semen cubriendo el interior. Sostiene el trasero del otro en sus palmas mientras separa con sus pulgares los pliegues hinchados que rodean la base de la longitud de Zim, deslizando su lengua rápidamente a lo largo de su entrada un momento antes de volver a adentrarse y acariciar las paredes resbaladizas.

Parece que Dib no puede obtener suficiente y trata de empujar su lengua aun más lejos, se siente casi delirar mientras saborea la miel y semen contra el húmedo músculo de su boca. Zim se retuerce en sus manos, temblando pero empujando hacia el rostro detrás suyo porque es _intoxicante_ y la lógica ha abandonado su juicio por completo.

— _Dib_.

El moreno tararea en voz baja, permitiendo a sus dedos acariciar la piel a su alcance con suavidad mientras sigue barriendo su lengua dentro de las paredes resbaladizas saboreando todo, y es sucio, pero también piensa que es la mejor decisión que ha tomado en toda la mañana.

La segunda mejor, follarse a Zim sobre el mostrador de la cocina fue sin duda la mejor de todas.

—¡D-Detente! —grita Zim, porque no puede soportarlo, sus piernas están temblando violentamente y va a desvanecerse si el otro no se detiene.

Dib da una última succión, moviendo su lengua contra las tersas paredes de músculos a su alrededor antes de obedecer y alejarse, lamiendo el desorden descuidado que ha hecho alrededor de la entrada del contrario. Se pasa el dorso de una mano sobre los labios antes de levantarse y colocarse sobre el irken nuevamente, moldeando su torso contra la espalda y el pak de Zim mientras presiona ligeros besos a un costado de su cuello. Leves temblores aun emanan del cuerpo del otro cuando Dib se inclina más cerca, tratando de unir los labios ajenos con los suyos, pero de repente hay una mano con tres dígitos obstruyendo su camino.

—No te me acerques con esa boca —Zim se queja con cansancio, aun jadeante por el esfuerzo pero con un tono de sentencia en sus palabras.

Los ojos de Dib se adelgazan en una sonrisa mientras opta por presionar un suave beso contra la mano frente a él en su lugar, para después alzar su propia extremidad y sostener la delgada mano del irken, entrelazando sus dedos como puede.

—¿Te das cuenta que te besé antes? ¿Justo después de poner mi lengua dentro de ti?

Los ojos de Zim se ensanchan ligeramente, como si apenas acabara de procesar aquel hecho y responde con una expresión descontenta.

—Sí, bueno, eso no cuenta —murmura—. Sabes que el pak de Zim omite muchas cosas antes de venir.

Dib tararea gustoso, bajando su cabeza y descansando su frente contra la del contrario en un gesto suave y cariñoso.

—Como tú digas, Zim.

El alíen gruñe, moviéndose un poco antes de liberarse del fuerte agarre del otro.

—Apártate —reitera, y todo su cuerpo se pone rígido cuando se endereza.

_Maldita sea_. Este humano y sus inusuales preferencias. Jura que Dib tiene un fetiche por doblarlo sobre cualquier superficie plana que puedan encontrar. _Mierda_.

Dib se aleja, pero no antes de frotar suavemente su nariz contra una de las mejillas de Zim, quien aborrece tener que admitirlo, pero ver a Dib siendo tan abierto y cariñoso con él hace que la ligereza y el fuerte sentimiento en su pecho se multipliquen diez veces más.

El calor detrás de su espalda finalmente desaparece y Zim se arrepiente de su decisión por un milisegundo antes de obligarse a apartarse del mostrador y–

Va a doler mañana.

Esa bestia.

Mientras, Dib se toma un momento para admirar plenamente la vista de Zim frente a sus ojos, con un profundo sonrojo violáceo en sus mejillas, su propia camisa arrugada alrededor de sus delgadas caderas, la forma en que se endereza con las piernas totalmente inestables bajo su propio peso, y casi se olvida de cómo respirar.

Dib no cree que haya conocido a nadie más hermoso.

_Y es todo mío._

Zim gime mientras se levanta, con la columna rígida y la piel cubierta de sudor que no es suyo. Es _sucio_ , se siente dolorido y aturdido y todo es sólo una combinación sumamente desfavorable en conjunto.

Hace una mueca cuando siente la viscosidad entre sus muslos y deja escapar un gruñido abatido porque todo lo que quería al despertar eran sus malditos waffles, no tener el semen de su novio goteando por sus piernas a primera hora de la mañana. Zim frunce el ceño, lanzando una mirada ostentosa en dirección del joven humano, trasmitiendo un silencioso mensaje de _esto es culpa tuya, bestia insaciable._

Y Dib parece descifrar su mensaje tácito sin problemas porque el bastardo _sonríe_. Él le sonríe. Vaya audacia la de este humano.

Necesita encontrar un novio de reemplazo lo antes posible.

 

( _—Sólo acéptalo, nunca vas a encontrar a nadie como yo, nadie es tan bueno como yo._

_—¿Escuchas las palabras que salen de tu asquerosa boca, sucio pedazo de–_

_—Nadie con un pene así tampoco, ¿quién más te va a follar hasta hacerte llorar y…_

_—Termina esa frase y Zim jura que te meterá el puño por la garganta._

_—Oh, sádico._ )

 

—Borra esa mirada en tu cara, humano —Zim gruñe porque su culo _duele_ , sus piernas están cubiertas del semen de su novio y todavía no tiene sus waffles de mierda. Acabará con Dib… pero después de asearse. Y de sus waffles por supuesto.

La sonrisa de Dib sólo se profundiza, Zim observa el regocijo bailando en esos orbes dorados y realmente trata de enfadarse, _de verdad lo hace,_ pero la forma en que el otro lo está mirando —con un afecto no adulterado eclipsado en su mirada, y una sonrisa que se extiende a cada lado de su rostro— hace que su determinación se rompa y caiga a sus pies.

Zim es _débil_.

Y cada vez encuentra más difícil que aquello le importe.

Maldice al otro silenciosamente en su cabeza, sintiendo la espalda y el culo adoloridos conforme comienza a moverse. Prácticamente puede sentir los ojos del humano acariciar su figura y le arroja una mirada mordaz sobre su hombro a Dib.

—Voy a limpiarme, _no_ , no vendrás con Zim porque ambos sabemos lo que pasará. Y _tú_ —enuncia, presionando un dedo contra el pecho del otro con firmeza, negándose a mirar hacia abajo porque no hay forma en que permitirá que Dib ponga su polla dentro de él de nuevo… al menos no antes de los waffles—. Prepáranos unos malditos waffles, estoy muriendo de hambre.

El joven humano le sonríe, tanto divertido como cariñoso, y Zim tiene que morderse la lengua para no decir algo estúpido como _deja de ser tan estúpidamente lindo cuando estoy tratando de enfadarme contigo._

—Lo que desee su alteza.

Zim rueda los ojos, golpeándolo ligeramente en medio de su pecho, disfrutando el leve gruñido de dolor escapar de los labios de su novio.

—Y no vayas a quemarlos.

Ahora es el turno de Dib de rodar los ojos, inclinándose para recoger sus boxers y pantalones antes de deslizarlos en su cuerpo fácilmente. Zim está en parte ofendido porque el otro no parece tener problemas para moverse. _Maldito_.

—Tienes tan poca fe en mí, Zim —responde con aflicción fingida y _no_ , a Zim no le parece entrañable—. ¿Sabes? la confianza es un aspecto integral de cualquier relación.

Zim se ríe, trata de permanecer inmutable, pero las esquinas de sus labios se alzan con peculiaridad _. ¿Por qué aceptó salir con este humano en primer lugar?_

Los labios de Dib se contraen y sus ojos brillan con diversión, pero hay un tinte de algo más que logra atrapar a Zim con la guardia baja cada vez que aparece. El irken vuelve su rostro, apartándose del contrario, porque sus mejillas pueden o no estar impregnadas con un tinte casi azulado.

_Claro, por eso._

Hará lo que sea necesario para asegurar que Dib mantenga ese mismo brillo radiante en sus ojos.

Aún percibe los iris del contrario brillar con genuina alegría y Zim se prepara, porque sabe que lo que está a punto de salir de la boca de su novio probablemente va a ser perjudicial para su salud mental. Escucha el otro reír brevemente y sacude la cabeza, listo para dirigirse hacia su laboratorio y asearse, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso, siente una mano rodeando su muñeca con suavidad.

Mira de reojo a Dib y, a pesar del júbilo que emana de las de sus orbes dorados, hay algo profusamente cariñoso inscrito en sus rasgos.

Zim sabe que es una causa perdida.

—Oye…

Mira a Dib con firmeza, pero su mirada se suaviza mientras observa al otro en silencio.

—Te quiero.

Zim ha logrado entender con creces la era de los clichés adolescentes y las relaciones románticas, pero cree que su equivalente a un corazón podría haberse detenido por un instante contra su pecho. Sus mejillas se sienten tibias y vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado, porque Dib siempre ha sido intenso, tan abierto y honesto con su afecto por él mientras que Zim aún trata de entender y corresponder aquellas emociones tan abrumadoras.

—Humano idiota —él murmura, ignorando el toque carmesí que debe ser muy visible a través de sus mejillas.

Claramente, todavía tiene un gran camino por recorrer.

Dib simplemente ríe suavemente en respuesta, porque escucha lo que el otro _no dice_ y entiende lo que realmente _trata de decir_. Sabe que a pesar de que el irken sigue intentando ser sincero con sus palabras, todo lo que necesita saber se deriva de las pequeñas cosas y momentos que comparten, en cada pequeña acción mundana que le dice exactamente lo que Zim en verdad siente por él.

Dib no necesita que lo ponga todo en palabras, porque le hace _sentir_  aquello que no necesita ser dicho cada día.

Eso siempre ha sido más que suficiente.

Él sonríe, llevando los nudillos del otro a sus labios antes de presionar un beso allí, el contacto es tan suave, tan íntimo que el aliento de Zim, su _corazón_ , se detiene en su pecho nuevamente, de una manera que sólo el otro podría lograr. Echa de menos esa sensación cálida cuando finalmente Dib lo deja ir, instándole a dirigirse abajo. Zim cede, murmurando una última advertencia sobre sus waffles antes de salir lentamente de la cocina.

Pero detiene cuando llega a la entrada, mirando hacia atrás antes de susurrar suavemente.

—Oye…

Dib se detiene.

—Yo también.

El humano parpadea antes que su expresión cambié a algo que hace que el squeedly spooch del irken cosquillee con ternura. Esos hermosos ojos se curvan en una sonrisa y Zim piensa que el otro ha sabido aquello todo el tiempo. Agradece tanto haber encontrado a alguien que entiende lo que dice, incluso cuando no dice nada en absoluto.

— _Lo_ _sé_.


End file.
